Play Pretend
by SuzieQuaKes
Summary: AU: It was just a game when they were young. A game where they would dress up and pretend to be what they wanted to be. When they grew up, it was much different than that. It was a bittersweet game of concealing their true feelings with fake covers. CS


**Play Pretend **

_UnreachableRomance _

_A/N:_ Hey. As of right now, I'm refreshing ESPNstar scoreboard page every second to catch up on who's winning between the head-on Andy Roddick and Lleyton Hewitt match because my parents won't allow me to watch the match live, downstairs with the plasma -.-; And yeah, I thought a little story would be good distraction. It's probably 3AM right now but I won't go to bed until I know who wins! Go A-Rod! :D

Anyway, here's my newest one-shot :]

………………………

It was just a game when they were young. A game where they would dress up and pretend to be what they wanted to be. It was fun, amusing, entertaining for the minds of eight-year-old children. He was always fascinated with her. He remembered the day his mother had dragged him to his first mixed party and introduced him to a Miss Vanessa Portman, the hostess and asked him to dance with her. He wasn't vaguely interested with the girl with long golden hair that slicked down her back like goo. She was too straight-forward, too pursuing, too _fake_.

What interested him were the upset cries of another girl, not too far away from where he was standing.

"No! I don't _want_ vanilla ice-cream! I want _chocolate_! You promised me there would be chocolate!"

He was amazed by how much frustration her blue eyes showed by such a little thing. Her dark hair fell across her face as she balled up her small fists. The woman beside her, possible her mother, was trying to calm her down.

"May, sweetheart," she cooed, although it was much obvious that she too was weary from the girl. "You mustn't make such a commotion. I'll take you for chocolate ice-cream after this, all right?"

The girl, May, twisted her pretty little face in a look of disgust. "But I want it now!"

"No," the woman answered sternly. "I promise you'll get your ice-cream and now that's enough."

"Drew? Drew!"

He turned away from the girl and looked into smiling brown eyes. "What's the matter?" Vanessa asked, silky-sweet. "Do you want some juice? I'm sure there'll be cake later on. It's chocolate, filled with layers of exquisite cherries that were imported all the way from Sinnoh…" He listened to her banter, just for the sake of his mother, who watched from afar with anxious eyes. The Portmans had a good relation with the Haydens. His mother didn't want to spoil that, apparently.

When she finally finished, he nodded with a smile forced upon his lips. "Sounds good. Hey, I'll see you later, okay?"

Without awaiting an answer from the girl, he turned and walked towards the blue-eyed female. She still had a frown on her face and her tired-looking mother was beside her, trying to make compromises. He walked to her and held a hand towards, interrupting the two's squabble. She looked at his hand and then into his eyes with her curious blue eyes.

He swept away his chartreuse hair from his face and smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Drew and I was wondering if I could be your friend."

And that was what started the multiple play dates that their parents had arranged. His mother would have rather enjoyed him being closer with Vanessa but she had to agree that May was a pleasant girl and her parents were average, nice people.

Eventually they found out they were in the same elementary school, where Vanessa had edged her way into being May's best friend. He had to say; he disliked the very idea of two people so different to be friends – but as long as she was fine with it, he had no obligation to interfere. What he didn't know was that she felt the same. Fifth grade was a young age but the pre-dramas were already starting and Vanessa was slowly taking the role of the most well-liked and popular girl. May was uncomfortable with Vanessa's excited squeals about Drew and she felt as though she had a huge burden on her shoulders, just for being the best friend of Vanessa Portman.

What bothered her the most was that she had to keep her friendship between Drew, a secret. No one could find out that she enjoyed his company and vice-versa. It was like publically back-stabbing her best friend. She couldn't do that – no matter how much she disliked Vanessa's traits. She was just humble, good ol' May, the best friend, the one who had to fake smiles and giggle along when something little happened between Vanessa and Drew.

Middle school was no different, only she felt even more claustrophobic against the idea of hiding beneath fake covers. She so desperately wanted to break free and just be herself, for once. No one knew of her entrapped feelings except _him_ and that was worse.

"Why do we have to do this?" he asked her one day when they were taking a walk, late at night. It was a chilly autumn night and hardly anyone was in sight. Just a perfect time for her to be with him.

"Do what?" she answered, pretending like she didn't know at all what he was talking about. The moon was gracefully hidden beneath clouds and the only lights visible were the street's lampposts, flickering with a neon orange glow.

"Pretend," he murmured as he stared down at his sneakers, squeaking along concrete, slightly wet with the drizzle of the afternoon rain. He suddenly stopped in front of her and stared deep into her blue -- _azure_ eyes as she had corrected him. All his childhood with her flashed through his mind as she looked at him quizzically. That same look that was on her face when he held out his hand towards her, years ago.

"What are you doing—?"

"I don't want to do this anymore," he cut her off and brushed his green fringe away from his eyes. "I don't _want_ to pretend like I don't know you at all when I do, like the back of my hand. I don't want to put up with all this anymore, May."

She looked into his firing green eyes and searched furiously for a hint of the slightest amusement. She wanted to believe that he was just joking around but he appeared to be as serious as anything. She shook her head and looked down at her own shoes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do!" he cried, almost as if in despair. He reached out and placed two firm hands on her shoulders and shook her a little. "Look at me! I want to act this way in school too. I _want _to be in your life, May."

"Vanessa . . ." she whispered and shook her head again. "You can't, Drew."

He looked away; the anger boiling inside. He didn't understand. He couldn't. Why was she doing this? Couldn't she understand that he cared of nothing more than to be with someone who actually acts _normal _around him? "I don't _care_ about Vanessa," he finally breathed out. "I don't care if the whole school is just waiting for me to date her; no I don't! Do you want to know why, May? Do you?"

She didn't answer. She was close to tears because the confrontation that she awaited for so long had finally arrived and she wasn't ready. She heard him sigh and his hands dropped from her shoulders.

"It's because I—"

"Don't."

She couldn't hear him say that because if those words passed through her ear – she would give in. What he was about to say was forbidden. It wasn't allowed and she wasn't ready to face all the consequences from that yet.

He looked into her eyes, his own orbs showing hurt. He was just about to make the statement that he waited for years to have the courage but she didn't allow him. What did that mean? Did she not feel the same way? What did he do wrong?

"I don't want to hear it," she whispered, sounding harsher in his ears than what was intended. He felt his heart fall apart into pieces. Heartbreak. So _that_ was how it felt. He heard about it in so many songs, books and movies but the actual feeling was far, far worse. Her watery cerulean eyes looked into his and he felt another piece of his heart crumble. "I'm sorry . . ."

Then she turned around and ran all the way home in a blur of tears and misery. She wished she could leave it all behind like what she did now. That would've been so much better.

He clenched his fist tightly as he watched her run. He was trying with every ounce of his being not to let a single tear drop. Her apology that she whispered out before she left repeated in his mind. He wished she didn't have to be like that. Why couldn't she just slap him instead of being sorry? He didn't want her pity. After all, she was just a girl, right? He could get any girl he wanted in school.

As much as he tried to tell that to himself, he couldn't help but feel the emptiness in his heart. She wasn't _just _a girl. She was May Maple. She was the girl that always wanted things to go her way and had a smile that could brighten the world. She wasn't a _just _a girl, like those others out there_._ She was the _only _girl that made him ever so close to dropping a tear. She was the _only _girl that he wanted.

But she was already gone.

The next day in school, she found everyone huddling together and whispering something. She was confused. What had she missed? A second later, Vanessa came rushing over, her golden hair bouncing and her ash-brown eyes, brimming with happiness. Vanessa took her in a big hug, squeezing her.

"Guess what?" she whispered in her ear.

"What?" the brunette answered, trying to sound excited and enthusiastic. But what happened the day before made her weary and tired and feeling sick.

"Drew asked me out!" Vanessa squealed, giggling. "Aren't you happy for me, May? I knew that he had a thing for me!"

Her blue eyes dropped to the floor. He must have probably realized the path that was right for him. He probably found out that Vanessa was the one he should be with. She was happy for him. But she couldn't get the dejected feeling out of her heart.

"May?" a voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see her best friend, cocking her head to the side. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," she breathed out. "It's been a while. I'm really happy for you, 'Ness! After all; _you're _the one that belongs with him."

A beam spread on Vanessa's pretty face. "I know, right?! I'm just _so _relieved. I mean – everyone was expecting it, you know? I was even thinking of giving up! But I'm sure glad I didn't!"

The brunette nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Um, I'll be right back; I need to go to the bathroom." Vanessa didn't take much notice because she now was bragging to a couple of other girls who came up to her with wistful looks on their faces. May ran to the bathroom and into the cubicle, bending over and getting there just in time.

They grew up to be sophomores and the drama never did change. On the first day of school, Vanessa announced that she had officially broken up with Drew and was now dating a 'hottie' that she had met over the summer. May wasn't relieved. Hell, she didn't even care anymore because just after 8th Grade, her friendship with Vanessa had ended along with any other traces of feelings that she had left for her previous green-eyed friend. (Or so she'd like to believe.)

She was accused by Vanessa of spreading rumors about her mother's consistent cheating with the gardener. May knew she never had betrayed her but she didn't bother to deny. She was tired of their breaking friendship and sick of seeing Drew right in front of her – and pretending like she wanted nothing to do with him. She couldn't care less when she became the loner of the school, the betraying 'ex' friend of Vanessa Portman and hated thoroughly. She spent her time, devoted with her fairytales and video-blog along with being editor of the school newspaper, The Petalburg Messenger.

On that first sophomore day, though – she was surprised to find _him _once more, leaning beside her new locker. How had he known where her locker was appointed? She trudged to the metal cabinet marked '69'. Oh, she really _was _hated, wasn't she? Getting a locker number '69' was the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone.

She calmly reached for the lock, ignoring his presence and turned the knob slowly. When it finally opened with a click, he spoke up.

"May."

She froze, hearing his voice for the first time since three years. It became much smoother, deeper and rumbled in her ears. She never let her eyes off of the small room inside the metal cubbyhole. "Yes?"

"Look at me."

She slowly closed her eyes and taking a deep breath, turned a full ninety degrees so that she was leveled with his chest. That was how much he had grown over the years. When they were little, she seemed to be an inch or two taller. When they were little. Oh, it seemed like a dream now.

"At my face," he persisted and she sighed, looking up. He was holding a hockey stick in his hand. He was the star player of every sport that existed in Hoenn High. Right then, it was hockey season.

"You look like a barbarian." That escaped her lips before she had a chance to fully think over what she was saying. He smirked first and his perfect lips then carved into a smile.

"What?"

"You know," she babbled. "Holding that thing high up in the air. It doesn't make you look any cooler."

He shook his head and laughed a little. That was the thing that he missed the most about her. She saw things different than anybody else. When he arrived at school, earlier on, holding the same hockey stick – he was wooed by everyone. Teachers even stopped to smile and exchange a 'good-morning' and all the others high-fived him. Girls giggled when he passed, just because they knew that he had broken up with Vanessa. But no one. Not any one had dared to tell him that he looked like a barbarian.

"Right," he finally nodded. "It's been a while."

"What's been a while?" she asked.

"You, me, talking," he said and stared down at his feet. "It's overdue."

She shook her head. "Come on, superstar. You can't be seen with an outcast like me. Go on and do your tricks and save your dignity."

He sighed and stared at her eyes again. Those azure eyes never failed to make him feel so little and underpowered. "Can we start over?" he finally asked. "I want to start fresh."

She stared at him. Every part of her was in red-mode, telling her not to do this. But sometimes she's just got to ignore the unimportant details and listen to her vital organ: her heart. "Okay," she agreed and he smirked again, flipping the chartreuse hair that fell to his face. He held out his large, tanned hand. She found herself noting how big it seemed. When they were young, their hands were exactly the same size.

"Hi," he said and let out a breath. "Drew Hayden. Jock."

She smiled a little and after much deciding, she threw out her pale, small hand and gasped his. "May Maple. Editor of TPM. Glad to meet you."

And so sixteen year old, May Maple was once again friends with the green-eyed charmer. It was sweet while it lasted. Twenty minutes later, a new-comer, Elena Birch fell in love with him, two seconds after she saw Drew. Elena worked with the newspaper too and became friends with May, ten minutes later. Another five minutes, May _pretended _to fall for her brother, Brendan.

She found everything repeating itself once more as she was placed in the best friend role. As _he_ was forced to date Elena – he wondered what would have happened, five years ago when he had told her his true feelings and she had let him. He wondered what would happen if he didn't have all this popularity and good-looks. He longed for the day that he could finally hold her, knowing that her mind was only on him and not on matters that weren't important.

Brendan Birch eventually joined the sports teams and after a new-found rivalry between the two, they became good friends and Drew couldn't interfere with their cutesy 'love'. She _was_ just the girlfriend of his best friend.

They continued to wear their fake masks and put on a show. After all, it was just a game of playing pretend.

…………………………..

_A/N:_ Hmm. Well that was quite bittersweet. The author note that started this story was a day ago, LOL. I had to contact my beta first and he took his sweet time ;] No, I'm just kidding, don't blame it on the beta xD He could take as long as he liked, he has a life too, hmm? :P

So by this time, I know that A-Rod DID win (and is now facing up against Britain's sweetheart), I did go to bed at 4 . and slept in till 3 PM xD And the rest is history.

I do would like to know how you found this little one-shot. I worked quite hard but it's not my best work, I know ;] But still? :D

So review, loves. :]]

-Suzie x


End file.
